The Legend of Korra True Ending
by Power Master
Summary: Alternate ending of how 'The Legend of Korra Book 4': Balance should have ended, with familiar characters and best couples for the show.


**Author's Notes:  
><span>**  
>I know what you're all thinking. But let me tell you, Season 4 was truly amazing and great. I admitted it. The fight and hardship Korra had been through was truly amazing. But the ending... could have been more better such as Old Team Avatar Reunion or reuniting both Korra and Mako. That's what I was hoping for. There could have been more about it. I'm not against Korra-Asami friendship but the shipping. And you know why and how I feel about 'this idea'.<p>

**BAH!** Doesn't matter. I really have no idea what directors were thinking. But this is how I really wanted. Enjoy...

* * *

><p>Annexation of the United Republic of Nations was over. Earth Empire had been reduced into Earth Kingdom as both Kuvira and Baatar Jr. were in custody. They were now in Police Headquarter's Prison. Both Baatar Jr. and Kuvira were trapped in wooden prison yet separated from each other since the latter was the only one who can bend both Earth and Metal. Both sides had a transparent glass for them to speak and talk.<p>

Kuvira looked up and glanced at the disappointed and pained Baatar Jr who was sitting on his bed while looking down and away from her.

"Baatar..." Kuvira spoke gently. Baatar Jr. turned his head away from her. Pained and shocked by his reaction, she sighed in defeat, "Baatar, listen. Whatever I did, I did what I can... for the Earth Empire." Baatar remained quiet and silent while turning his back from her. She looked at him while showing her pained and saddened expression, "But... Now I realize of what I had done to my own people and especially to you. I'm truly ashamed to myself. I'm sorry..."

"**_Sorry?_**" Baatar Jr. asked in shock and anger. He turned and glared at her before slammed his hands on the glass, "So after what you had done, you say 'sorry'?!"

Kuvira was traumatized and shocked by Baatar Jr.'s anger reply. He continued, "Do you have any idea of what I've been through?! I left Zaofu not because I want the world to see my accomplishment, but to make my family proud and for you too. I did it because I love you. And what you did to me?!"

"Baatar... I-" said Kuvira, shocked.

Baatar Jr. interrupted, "You shot at me down! You tried to kill me, just to gain the Republic City to be part of Earth Empire?!"

"Baatar..."

"Everyone was right about you... You're a monster. You only want power more than me or people. And I was stupid to follow you... You're no different than Amon, Unalaq or Red Lotus. They believe the power can change the world. It did nothing but bringing destruction and chaos."

"Baatar, please."

"Don't 'Baatar' me! I had it! I'm done in listening to you! I'm truly done."

Pained and shocked by Baatar Jr.'s reply, Kuvira looked down before giving a loud cry and sob of despair and pain.

"Baatar... I'm really sorry. I'm truly am..." Kuvira sobbed.

"You're not," Baatar Jr. snarled a bit.

"Baatar Jr, that's enough," The voice called firmly. Both Baatar Jr. and Kuvira turned and found Su and her family were standing before them. The Beifong Family sat on the chairs before Baatar Jr. and Kuvira. She spoke calmly, "There's no way for you to speak to your fiancee."

Both Baatar Jr. and Kuvira were in shock and surprise of what Su had said.

"Su..." Kuvira said in shock and surprise.

"Mother," Baatar Jr. asked in shock, "Why?"

Su sighed before she spoke, "Because Baatar Jr., she's our family. And I know deep down in your heart, you really loved each other so much."

Baatar Jr. looked down, "You were wrong, mother. She never really love me. She betrayed me just to get the Republic City." Kuvira looked down in shame and despair. He sighed in defeat, "I was so stupid to follow her because of my love for her and wanted to do something more than at home. All I want... is to help Earth Kingdom. I want to make it a better place for everyone to live and stay..."

"Baatar Jr..." Su said in concern and shock.

Baatar Jr. turned and looked at his father and siblings, "Dad... Huan, Opal, Wei and Wing. I know you all can't forgive me but... I'm sorry. I really am."

"Well... I'm not exactly a great forgiver to someone like you since you tarnished my looks and arts," Huan said darkly. Baatar Jr. looked down. Huan sighed, "But... I will try. You are my brother."

"Same goes to us," Wei and Wing exclaimed before smiled, "What you did to us, not cool. But we're cool of what you got now..."

Opal sighed, "I can't forgive you of what you had done to everyone." She smiled weakly, "But I will try."

Baatar Jr. looked surprise and shock by it. He asked, "Why?"

Baatar Sr. smiled, "Because, Jr. You're part of the family." Baatar Jr. looked shock and surprise. He continued, "While I was disappointed and upset by what you had done for three years and especially attacking your own home, I still and will always love you."

Touched by his family's forgiven words, he shed tears of joy yet relief before cried, "Thank you... Thank you so much..."

Kuvira looked upset and pain as she looked down and away from Baatar Jr. and his family. Su approached to the wooden prison as she looked at the former.

"Su... I'm truly and really sorry for everything... I did it is to help my nation," Kuvira sobbed, "All I want... All I want is attention. All I want is to make the nation strong. All I want... is to help people. But now... I finally understand of why you didn't help. Power corrupts people. If they're not careful of it, they will lose themselves to it. I'm the victim to it."

Su placed her hand on the wooden cage while looking at Kuvira, "I forgive you, Kuvira." Kuvira looked up while having a shocking face. She continued, "You were my family. I took you in not because of pity, but to care and love you as my daughter. And you were right from the start."

"I am?" Kuvira asked in surprise.

Su nodded her head, "If I had taken it from the start, you and Baatar Jr. wouldn't have ended up as dictators of Earth Kingdom." She sighed, "And I'm the one who should apologize to you for this mess."

"Su..." Kuvira said in shock while shedding some tears of joy.

Su sighed before she smiled, "Is there something that both you and Jr. had something to say?" Baatar Jr. glared at Kuvira while she looked away from him. Su continued, "I know you both regret your action that you're not proud of, but it's time to put it behind. The past is in the past."

Kuvira nodded her head before turned to Baatar Jr., "Baatar, I'm really sorry for what I had done to you and the world. But I always and had love you so much. I really regret for attacking the building so much. I... I'm truly sorry for it."

Angered by Kuvira's betrayal, Baatar Jr. took a deep breath as he knew that her words were truly sincere and loving. He turned and looked at her, "I know... And I'm sorry too, Kuvira."

Kuvira smiled in relief and happy in seeing Baatar Jr. forgiving her. They both turned and looked at Su and her family.

Su smiled, "Now that we put everything behind. Let's have our family lunch."

Baatar Sr. took the boxes of rice, meats and vegetables out. He set them up for his family. The Beifong Family had their time together in eating their foods while chatting.

"So, how's everything lately," Kuvira asked curiously.

Su smiled, "Something wonderful and unexpected had happen from five days ago..."

* * *

><p><em>Five days ago...<em>

Everyone was present for Varrick's and Zhu Li's Wedding. After the wedding event, everyone had great time of having party together with each other. As Tenzin and his family were chatting, Lin nudged Tenzin's hand hard. Lin pointed her thumb to her left. He looked up and found two familiar people climbing up the stairs.

"Hey, how come we weren't invited," Kya joked.

"Mom! Kya!" Tenzin called as he and his family approached to them, "You're both here!"

Katara nodded her head, "Yes, Tenzin. I'm glad to see all of you are safe from harm. I was so worried about Kuvira Problem. This reminds me of Sozin's Comet event where your father had some problem in dealing with Ozai." She sighed, "I wish I could have been more helpful to you and others."

Tenzin nodded, "I know, mother. But you're no longer young. And I don't want to put you in danger."

"Are you saying I'm **_old_**, Tenzin?! I'll show you whose old!" Katara asked angrily. Tenzin yelped in shock and feared. She then chuckled, followed by Kya, Bumi and Tenzin's Family. She smiled, "I was just teasing, Tenzin. But you're right. I'm too old to do this."

Tenzin grunted a bit, "Please, don't do that. You're giving me a heart attack."

Bumi chuckled wildly, "Oh, Tenzin... You never change. Always serious and worry for nothing."

Kya giggled a bit, "Yup, he is." Tenzin groaned in annoyance. She sighed in relief before giving him a nudge, "Relax, Tenzin. We're just joking."

Annoyed by their amusement, Tenzin sighed in concern while nodded his head, "I know. But... it is kinda funny when mum tried to help, she gets backache."

Everyone laughed and chuckled happily and wildly of Tenzin's joke. Katara approached to Tenzin as she gave him and his siblings a hug.

"My children..." Katara said happily while shedding her tears of joy, "I'm so proud of you all. And so as your father."

Meelo gasped in surprise, "Does that mean I can get the Air Nomad Tattoo?!" He snickered, "After all, I'm the one with a plan. I put the paints on Mecha Giant's windows to get blind."

"No," Everyone in Tenzin's Group exclaimed.

Meelo grunted in annoyance, "Unbelievable... After everything I've done, I still don't get the tattoo. No fair..."

Ikki giggled in amusement, "Well, dad said that he will decide it. If he said 'no', that means you're not mature enough as I am and Jinora."

Jinora giggled in amusement, "For once, Ikki has the point. In fact, she was the only who matured enough to get the tattoo."

"Jinora's right. I think Ikki's ready for her own tattoo," Penma agreed while holding Rohan on her arms.

"Oh... I want to have that so much," Meelo complained.

Tenzin hummed softly as he had some thoughts in dealing with the problems. He smiled as he spoke, "I had an idea. While I give Ikki to have her own tattoo." Ikki smiled gleefully while jumping and clapping her hands. Meelo looked down in defeat. Tenzin turned to his youngest son, "But for Meelo, if you want that tattoo so much, you had to prove yourself that you can handle the job."

"Really?!" Meelo asked hopefully.

Tenzin nodded his head, "Yes, Meelo. Starting to take care and treat your brother Rohan well, and help your mother as well."

"**WHAT?!** You're joking," Meelo complained. A one look from Tenzin's stern look, Meelo yelped in shock before went panicked. He then saluted to him, "Yes, sir! I won't let you down, sir! I will do anything to get that tattoo!"

Tenzin smiled, "Good boy."

Tenzin's Family laughed in amusement and interest of Meelo's attitude and determination. Tenzin then told his family to have some fun. Jinora went to Kai as both of them had a good dance. Ikki approached to Huan and asked for dancing. Meelo followed Penma in capturing Rohan from running around the area. Tenzin then had a chat with both Kya and Bumi about their old times.

Katara even smiled happily. She turned and looked at Avatar Aang Statue. She sighed in relief and smiled, "Aang... Thank you for watching for us. In spirit and even you were disconnected from Korra, you will always be there for me and our children. Watch over them..."

_"I will..." _The familiar voice spoke calmly.

Katara gasped in shock before looking at the statue. She smiled in relief and happy that her lover was and will always be there for her and her family. She turned and looked at the event again. She watched how her family enjoyed during the party.

* * *

><p>As the party continued running, the Beifong Family had their own conversation to discuss about which involved both Baatar Jr. and Kuvira. Su spoke something that most of her children didn't like.<p>

"You want us to do what?!" Huan asked in shock.

"Forget it, mom!" Wei and Wing complained.

Opal nodded her head in agreement, "Mom, do we had to? I haven't forgotten of what he had done to both us and the Earth Kingdom, and not to mention... he and Kuvira lied and abused Bolin to betray us."

Su sighed in concern, "I know it's hard. But remember, it was my fault that I didn't give him much freedom to do what he really wants." She turned and looked at Opal, "You would feel the same, Opal if I don't give you some freedom."

Opal gasped. She had some thoughts to think before sighed in defeat, "Yes, mom. You were right. But that doesn't give him an excuse from hurting the Earth Kingdom innocents and attacking the Republic City."

Huan, Wei and Wing nodded their heads while crossing their arms, "Agreed!"

Su sighed in concern, knowing her children refused to forgive Baatar Jr. and Kuvira. It reminded her of bad childhood.

Lin took over and spoke, "Listen. I know what Baatar Jr. and Kuvira did was unforgivable. But if you let that rift drive between you four and him, then you all will end up as I am." Su's children looked shock and worry of what Lin had said. She continued, "I blame your mother for putting your grandmother in hard situation. But because of that, I'd never be able to open my mind to you all and everyone. Do you want to become what I had been through?"

Su's children looked down while remained in silent. Opal spoke, "I don't know, Aunt Lin. I don't think we're ready to forgive him and Kuvira."

"You're gonna have to," The cranky voice spoke up. The Beifong Family gasped in shock and surprise as they turned to their backs and found Toph coming out from the hole. She huffed before blowing her small flinch up, "It's very hard to find a good tunnel to travel."

"Mom!" Lin and Su exclaimed.

"Grandma!" Su's children called.

The Beifong Family came and hugged Toph happily and passionately while the latter hugged back. As they all departed, Toph gave them a calm look while showing a weak smile.

Toph huffed, "Now I know what Jr. did was stupid. And in fact, I was very angry and upset what Kuvira did. I created Metalbending to defend the Earth Kingdom and to do what is right, not for some crazy dictation. Honestly..."

Toph cleared her throat, "The point is... Lin was right. If you let that get to you, you all will never have the heart to forgive or give them the chance. And not to mention, you all won't move on. I know that. I sense the anguish from Lin at Su and me. In fact, I had been on that argument before when I was at _Earthen Fire Refinery_ about modern and tradition. It was crazy adventure, but Aang and I forgive."

"Grandmother..." Opal said in shock.

"I know you had hard time to forgive Baatar Jr. and Kuvira, but try. Deep down... they both had a good heart but really need a guidance and help."

"Meaning us to help them? If we had help them, they wouldn't have ended up as being dictators..."

Toph nodded her head in agreement while smiling.

Opal sighed in defeat, "Well, I guess we can try."

Wei and Wing waved their hands in front of her face while chuckling happily yet softly.

Toph groaned in annoyance before pulling both Wei and Wing's ears hard, "Just because I'm blind doesn't mean I can't sense what you really up to, boys! Honestly..."

Lin snickered a bit, "Does that means you can read the books and notes, and especially the Su's crime report I made?"

Su smirked in knowing what Lin was trying to do, "Yeah, mom... All this time, you actually can write the books. I've seen it from my home when you visited me at Zaofu."

"Hey! I can't read or write a thing on any books! What is wrong with you people?! I'm blind! And isn't it why I need-!" Toph gasped in shock as she realized something amiss, "Wait a minute... Lin and Su... Are you pulling a prank on me?"

Lin snickered and laughed a bit, "What can I say, mom? I got inherited not only your Earthbending, Metalbending and Seismic Sense, but your pranks."

"Yes, mom. You may not have taught us about it. But we learn it from your friends," Su smiled.

"Plus... It does sound funny when they made fun of you being funny, mother," Baatar joked.

Toph groaned in annoyance about what Lin and Su did. She smiled in amusement and joy, "You know what? It is funny. I'm impressed."

The Beifong Family then laughed happily and joyfully about Toph's blindness joke.

* * *

><p>Both Izumi and General Iroh had some discussion with each other. Zuko was riding on his Dragon Ride, Druk. They landed on the ground. Zuko climbed down and approached to Izumi and General Iroh. They both turned and looked at him. They approached and hugged him passionately and gently.<p>

"Iroh, are you alright?" Zuko asked in worry, "I was so worry that you would get hurt during the fight with Kuvira."

General Iroh nodded his head firmly, "Yes, Grandfather. I'm unharmed." He sighed in shame, "I really wish I could have been more active and helpful to the Avatar."

Zuko patted on General Iroh's shoulder gently, "It's okay, Iroh. You shouldn't blame yourself. You had your orders from Republic City. Its people need to be safe from danger. Don't worry, Iroh."

General Iroh nodded his head in agreement. Zuko turned to guilty and pained Izumi. He spoke, "Izumi? Is there something wrong?"

Izumi sighed in defeat, "I'm sorry." Zuko looked confuse before she continued, "If only I had agreed with President Raiko's plan, none of this could have happen. Kuvira would have been stopped. I didn't do well in being Fire Lord. I'm sorry."

Zuko patted on Izumi's left shoulder gently, "Don't blame yourself, my dear daughter. You did what you had to. I know how you felt. You feel shame of Fire Nation's history." Izumi remained looking down. He continued, "You shouldn't be, Izumi. Every Fire Lord has different opinion and decision to make for not him or herself, but for the people and nation."

"Just like what you did? Involving _Battle of Yu Dou_? Finding _my grandmother_? _Fire Nation Coup De'tat_ from my grandfather's loyalists? And even my mother?"

"Yes. But I overcome it. And I reconcile with your mother. So whatever decision you made, don't fear it. Stand firm and do what you can for both the world and our nation. That's what I was fighting for, Izumi."

Izumi nodded her head, "I understand, father. Thank you so much."

Zuko and Izumi gave each other passionate hug while General Iroh smiled in relief in seeing his family being together.

* * *

><p>As the party goes on, Zuko was walking away from his family to enjoy for the moment. As he was passing the water fountain, he spotted two familiar friends in front of him. He smiled in relief and happy.<p>

"Katara, Toph," Zuko greeted, "It's been a while."

Katara smiled, "Indeed it is."

"Sure it's long time, Scar-face and Sugar Queen," Toph snickered before stretched herself out, "What a pain that Korra gave me, and especially rescuing my family from danger. I can't seem to remember of how much I like to torture the Avatar. It's quite the fun."

Zuko chuckled a bit, "Well, I can't seem to remember of how much anger and determined I want to get the Avatar to earn my father's love." Katara and Toph gave the stern looks at him. He chuckled nervously, "Not that is the problem. But it does feel like the old times when protecting and saving the Avatar from danger."

Katara smiled and nodded her head, "You're right. It does feel like old times and especially involving teaching the Avatar about the bendings." She sighed in relief, "How I miss the old days? I miss my brother. And I miss Aang."

"If they both were here," Toph smirked, "Everything changes since the last 74 years."

Zuko nodded his head, "Yes. No matter who is the Avatar, they've made the impossible possible. Aang and Korra did well for the world. Everyone was happy for it. The balance was restored with Air Nomads returning to the world. Spirits were free to live among the Living. And Earth Kingdom had become better."

Katara nodded, "Yes. Everything is fine." She sighed, "I wish Aang was here to see his reborn nation."

Zuko approached to Katara while giving her a pat, "I think he already did."

Katara smiled back at her old friend. She, Zuko and Top turned and glanced at Avatar Aang Statue. They smiled happily and proudly.

* * *

><p>Korra, Mako, Asami and Bolin who dressed in their formal suits and dresses were discussing with Prince Wu about the situation he had faced during Annexation of the United Republic of Nations. They were all impressed with his skills.<p>

"My cousin told me how level-headed you were during the whole evacuation. I got to admit, I'm impressed. I think you're going to make a great leader." Mako said in impressed.

Bolin nodded his head in agreement, "Yeah. In fact, you're way better than Kuvira." He sighed in defeat, "And I'm sorry for what I said about you. I guess I should underestimated you."

Wu smiled while patted on Bolin's left shoulder, "Don't worry about it, Bolin. You were just confuse. But I'm glad that we work together as a team." He turned and looked at Korra. She then gave him a stern look. He chuckled a bit yet calmly, "It's okay, Korra. Sometimes, a good evacuation is its own reward."

Mako sighed in relief, as well as Korra. She smiled, "You ready to get back to Ba Sing Se and finally take the throne as King Wu?"

"Yeah... About that-" Wu spoke calmly before took a deep breathe, "I was actually thinking of stepping down as king and getting rid of the monarchy all together."

Team Avatar was in bewildered, shock and surprise of what Wu had just said. They looked at each other for the moment and then at him.

"Are... you joking?" Asami asked in shock

"For once, I'm not," Wu admitted, "Now I know what you're gonna say, I'm being lazy, I'm afraid of responsibility, I'm putting my singing career before my people, but it's none of those things. I really think the Earth Kingdom if the states were independent and had elected leaders, like the United Republic."

Surprised by his words, Team Avatar were impressed by his idea.

"That's ... actually pretty wise and mature of you." Mako remarked.

"I think it's a great idea," Korra agreed, "The Earth Kingdom should evolve and I'll do everything in my power to help you make that happen."

Asami nodded her head, "I agreed. Future Industries will do anything to help you to make a better kingdom."

"Count me in," Bolin smiled, "I want to help and make the better Earth Kingdom, and not so Kuvira's Earth Empire. That really stinks."

Wu smiled in relief before giving a saluted gesture, "Looking forward to working with you, but for now, the dance floor calls." He turned and glanced at Mako. He came towards the latter's right ear and whispered, "Don't worry about following me to Ba Sing Se, you're off that hook. I'd say you do it now. She's the one for you to get."

Mako smiled uneasily yet nervously, "Yeah... I'll try, Wu. But thanks."

Wu smiled as he whistled happily while dancing happily and heading off to the party.

Korra smiled weakly before looking down. She turned and walked away from the party. Noticing Korra was leaving the party, Mako followed her. Asami looked down in pain and sad. Bolin approached to Asami while patted on her right shoulder.

"You're okay, Asami?" Bolin asked in worry.

Asami nodded her head, "Yeah, I'm okay. It's just that..." She shed some tears off from her face before crying, "My father... I can't believe it. He's gone... He and I... We could have. We could have..."

"I know how you feel. And I'm sorry too, Asami."

"I guess this is how you and Mako felt when you both lost both of your parents."

"Yeah. Mako was the only one who saw his parents get killed before coming home. I was so frightened and scared. I don't know what to do."

"I'm sorry, Bolin. I really am."

"No worry, Asami. Mako and I did learn one thing. No matter where we go, home will always be there for us." Bolin said confidently. Asami looked at him. He continued, "it means. Our parents... will always be there for us, even if we can't see them."

Touched by Bolin's words, Asami smiled in relief, "You're right, Bolin. You're definitely right." She looked up and glanced at the sky, "My dad maybe gone. But he's still here for me. I hope he can watch over me."

Bolin smiled as he patted on Asami's left shoulder, "I think he did, Asami. He did." Asami turned and smiled in relief and happy. Bolin smiled, "Well, I'd better go. Didn't want Opal to be alone again. Just enjoy it."

Asami nodded, "I will."

Bolin headed off and met up with Opal as both danced happily in tango style. Asami headed off and met with a boy from her company in dancing.

* * *

><p>As Korra continued walking away from the party, she heard two familiar voices calling her name. She turned her back as she found her parents coming towards her. Seeing them made her shed some tears out. She headed straight to them. As she jumped and hugged them passionately and tightly while smiling, her parents hugged her back and smiling. They were shedding some tears out as well.<p>

"Mom... Dad... You're here," Korra said happily. Both Tonraq and Senna smiled in relief and joy. She shown her frown and shame face before looking at them, "I'm so sorry."

"For what, honey?" Senna asked in worry.

Tonraq looked worry as he asked as well, "Korra, what's wrong? Did you do something wrong?"

Korra shook her head before explained, "For not telling you the truth, and especially making you worry sick about me. I know that you both care and love me so much. I know that since you both raised and treated me well. I really didn't mean to do it. But I had to do it by myself to be myself... and to help others. I'm very sorry for this."

Seeing and hearing how Korra behaved, talked and sounded; both Tonraq and Senna looked at each other. They shown their firm and serious faces. They turned and looked at her.

"Korra... You have nothing to apologize to," Tonraq said calmly and firmly. Korra looked shock and surprise. He continued as he placed his hand on her left shoulder, "You're not a little girl anymore. You're a grown up now. You decided and do what you have to. Not just for the world, but yourself. This is what Avatar must do to balance for him and two worlds."

As Tonraq departed, Senna approached to Korra before hugging her, "Honey... We're so proud of you. You've mature very well. I'm just glad that you are safe from harm. It's all I ask for your safety."

Korra smiled, "Thank you mom and dad. You're all the best."

Korra hugged both her parents. As they both continued hugging, both Tonraq and Senna spotted Mako coming and passing through the guests as he was looking for Korra. They both looked at each other and nodded their heads in agreement. As three Southern Water Tribe Royals departed, Korra took a deep breath.

"I need to go. I need some fresh air. I need some time out."

Tonraq nodded his head, "Alright. Remember. If there's troubles, you ask us both to help you."

Senna smiled, "And Korra. Try to go with Mako. Both of you meant to be together. And I think he's looking for you. And I can tell that you want him so much."

Korra gasped, "But mom-!"

"Korra, it's okay." Tonraq reassured Korra, "There's nothing wrong to talk with Mako and have a date with him. After all, he was the one who help and be there for you. I hate to admit it. I didn't like the argument that you and Mako had since Unalaq betrayed us. But at least yours are not worse as your mother and I."

Korra looked surprise and shock about it. Senna nodded her head, "Your father's right. We often have some arguments for what is right for both. We sometimes broke up. But at the very end, we patched things up. I'm sure that you like him so much as he likes you. Go ahead. Have a date with him for your old time sake."

Tonraq nodded his head, "Whatever your decision is, we will support you and be proud of what you wanted."

Korra smiled and nodded her head, "Yeah... I really do like him. I really wish to be with him again. I will try to talk with him. Thanks."

Tonraq and Senna smiled in relief and proud. Korra nodded her head before she turned and headed off.

* * *

><p>After some talking with her parents, Korra was standing at the Air Temple Island Gate while looking up at the moon as she was getting some fresh air. Naga was sleeping neared to it. She shown her regret and worried looks. Tenzin approached to her from behind while showing his proud smile.<p>

"I spoke to President Raiko. Tomorrow, he's announcing a plan to expand the city, rather than rebuild downtown," said Tenzin.

Looking at the yellowish portal, Korra sighed, "I bet Aang never could have imagined there'd be a spirit portal right in the heart of Republic City."

"Korra, you have transformed the world more in a few years than most Avatars did during their lifetimes."

"But I feel like I've only just begun. There's so much more I want to learn, and do."

"You don't know how happy I am to hear you so full of hope again."

"It's been a bit of a bumpy ride, huh?"

"I've come to realize life is one, big, bumpy ride."

Korra looked at Tenzin as she explained, "I know I was in a pretty dark place after I was poisoned. But I finally understand why I had to go through all that. I needed to understand what true suffering was so I could be more compassionate to others, even to people like Kuvira."

Tenzin smiled happily as he had his right hand placed on Korra's left shoulder. She smiled back while holding his hand gently.

"Excuse me Tenzin," Make interrupted, "Varrick is looking for you. Something about wanting to borrow a glidersuit to fly off the tower?"

Tenzin gasped in shock, "That doesn't seem like a good idea!"

Tenzin ran off immediately. Mako sighed as he knew how worry and serious Tenzin can be when it comes to Air Normad Tradition and belongings. He turned and looked at Korra who smiled calmly.

"Feeling okay?" Mako asked in concern.

"Yeah. Wanna sit with me for a minute? I'm not ready to get back to the party just yet," Korra asked. Mako smiled as both of them sat down side by side on the steps. She sighed in shame, "I don't think I ever really apologized."

Mako looked confuse and asked, "For what?"

"For being gone all that time. For not coming back sooner. And not to mention... I didn't write the letter to you, instead of Asami."

"You don't need to apologize for anything. I know that now. Because of me, you were worried that I will give you the wrong idea to do it. You didn't want to repeat that problem from _Water Tribe Civil War_ again. I get it. I'm just glad you're here. That's important."

"Yeah..." Korra looked at Mako's left arm before she asked, "So, how's your arm? Feeling better?"

Mako looked at his wounded left arm. He smiled as he felt a movement from it, "Much better."

"The words 'thank you' don't feel big enough for what you did. But I honestly don't know what else to say."

"You don't have to say anything. I want you to know, I'll follow you into battle, no matter how crazy things get. I've got your back."

"I know. So what now? Back to the dance floor?"

"Nah... Honestly, I wish that everything was back the way it was after _Equalist's Fight_. That could have been better. I want to start over again with you."

"I know, Mako. I wish that too..." Korra said grimly. Something crossed her mind, she gasped, "Maybe we can."

"What do you mean," Mako asked.

Korra stood up and let her hand in front of Mako, "We can start over our relationship by having a long vacation. Besides, I really could use that."

Thought of what Korra had said, Mako smiled as he grabbed her hand in pulling up, "Yeah. Why not? I really like the idea, Korra. I really do. So where do we start?"

Korra smiled, "I think I know where to start..."

Korra turned and looked at the portal from Republic City. She smiled happily. Seeing where she was looking at, Mako smiled and nodded his head in agreement.

* * *

><p><em>Present...<em>

Korra and Mako dressed back to their usual clothes. Korra's was Southern Water Tribe dress with her navy sleeves, wolf-skinned loincloth-like and boots. Mako's was his grayish coat, black pants, grayish boots and crimson scarf. He was healed from injuries. They were at the ruined Republic City.

Korra and Mako were approaching to the portal. They stopped as they took a glance on each other. They both smiled happily.

_"So what happen to Korra? I heard that both her and Mako got back together,_" Kuvira asked in concern.

Su sighed happily, _"It's true. They both got back together. But I think Korra found something better in her life..."_

Both Korra and Mako held each other's hands gently and passionately as they headed straight to the portal. Stopped on the middle, they turned and looked at each other.

Teleported to another realm, both Korra and Mako had arrived at Spirit World. The area they arrived was filled with beautiful garden of crimson flowers and bluish wooden where Korra and Kuvira arrived. They both continued looking at each other as they both smiled happily. They both hugged passionately and happily.

"I love you, Mako," Korra said sincerely.

Mako smiled, "I know."

Mako departed from Korra. He took a sapphire ring and sapphire necklace out from his pocket. She gasped in surprise and shock. He smiled. He place the necklace with Water Tribe and Fire Nation in Yin-Yang Symbol around her neck. He then put the ring on her right's fourth finger. Korra was in surprise of it before looking at Mako.

Mako squatted down and looked at her, "Korra, I know things had not been well since Unalaq Incident. But always know that I love you with all my heart. I don't care how much problem you're giving, I will always had your back and face the problem." He took a deep breath before smiled, "Korra, will you marry me?"

Korra was in surprise and shock of what Mako asked before smiling, "I do. And I'll always be there for you too."

Korra and Mako hugged again before giving a long yet passionate kiss on each other's lips.

Further away from Korra and Mako, the spiritual form of Aang smiled calmly as he watched and looked at both Korra and Mako kissing.

_"I'll watch over you. One or another,"_ Aang said calmly, _"you will find the way to bring the connection from the past lives together. I have faith and hope for you..."_

_"Korra found her peace and balance, as well as her forgotten love. That's what she was struggling for. Not just for the nation, but for herself. She is after all... the Avatar..."_ Su concluded.

_The End..._

**Main Casts:**  
>Janet Varney: Korra<br>David Faustino: Mako  
>Anne Heche: Suyin Beifong<p>

**Minor Casts:**  
>Zelda Williams: Kuvira<br>Todd Haberkorn: Baatar Jr.  
>Jim Meskimen: Baatar<br>Alyson Stoner: Opal Beifong  
>Jason Marsden: Huan Beifong<br>Marcus Toji: Wei and Wing Beifong  
>J.K. Simmons: Tenzin<br>Maria Bamford: Pema  
>Kiernan Shipka: Jinora<br>Darcy Rose Byrnes: Ikki  
>Logan Wells: Meelo<br>Richard Riehle: Bumi  
>Lisa Edelstein: Kya<br>Eva Marie Saint: Katara  
>D. B. Sweeney: Aang<br>Mindy Sterling: Lin Beifong  
>Philece Sampler: Toph Beifong<br>Bruce Davison: Zuko  
>April Stewart: Izumi<br>Dante Bosco: General Iroh  
>P.J. Byrne: Bolin<br>Seychelle Gabriel: Asami  
>Sunil Malhotra: Wu<br>James Remar: Tonraq  
>Alex McKenna: Senna<p>

**Author's Notes:**

I really love Makorra a lot since Book 1. I really want that so much. So I make it here for Makorra. I really wish something like this had happen.

**References:**  
>1. Toph mentioned about Earthen Fire Refinery is referenced from<strong><em> 'The Rift Trilogy'<em>**.

2. Zuko and his family were discussion of history was referenced from**_ 'The Promise', 'The Search'_** and the upcoming **_'Smoke and Shadow'_**.

3. The reason of why Korra chose Asami was revealed and referenced from **_'Book 2: Spirits'_**.

4. Su's reason of refusing to help Earth Kingdom was revealed since **_'Enemy at the Gate'_** of**_'Book 4: Balance'_**.

**Preview:**

Christmas is coming. So I want to make it special for Shadow Dragon and Twilight Sparkle and their friends as well.

**_Spirit and Love of Christmas_:** Hearth's Warming Eve is coming this season. While never experienced Hearth's Warming Eve, Shadow Dragon determined to find a perfect gift for his love and family. Mane Five's Boyfriends were also doing something special for their lovers as well. Can Mane Six's Boyfriends make things possible before the event?

_Review and Suggest..._


End file.
